


Bang Bang

by wildfrancium



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, very light D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write some smut with 0% plot. The end is a bit fluffy too.

Clarke licked a broad stripe up Lexa's neck. The girl shuddered against her. She tried to speak, but her words only escaped as breathy moans. Clarke kissed her throat, tilting Lexa's head back by twisting her fingers into Lexa's long auburn hair. She placed her mouth over Lexa's pulse feeling the rush of her heart beat. 

“You like that?” Clarke murmured, her free hand working at the buckles on Lexa's armor. Lexa nodded the best she could. Clarke kissed her jaw and dragged her lips over to meet Lexa's plump one. She sucked on Lexa's lower lip teasingly and then pushed her lips against Lexa's hard. 

Clarke untangled her hand from Lexa's hair so she could removed Lexa's armor faster and _finally_ slide her hands up the soft skin of Lexa's stomach. The more Clarke kissed her, the more Clarke crowded into her space where she had Lexa's legs hitting the bed, the more she stroked Lexa's skin, the more Lexa's control wavered. Clarke was desperate for her to give up all control. 

Lexa had one hand wrapped around Clarke's upper arm and the other holding the leather of Clarke's coat. Clarke wrapped on hand around Lexa's waist and dragged her short nails gently down Lexa's side. Lexa shivered. 

Clarke's lips were back against the tender skin of Lexa's neck. She sucked and nipped feeling Lexa push against her asking for more without saying it. But Clarke _wanted_ Lexa to say it. She would, but Clarke knew she had to work harder to get those words to fall from Lexa's lips. 

It was all about taking the Commander apart piece by piece. 

Clarke held Lexa tight against her body, moving her hand up to cup one of her breasts. Lexa's breath hitched and Clarke gently squeezed. She ran her thumb over Lexa's nipple. It was slowly hardening as Clarke pinched it softly as she sucked a mark onto Lexa's collar bone. 

Lexa panted in Clarke's ear holding onto her like she'd die if she let go. “So worked up and I've barely started,” Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear before licking the shell of her ear. Lexa shuddered. Clarke grinned. She forced her leg between Lexa's making her groan softly. Clarke reached down to take the hem of Lexa's shirt and pull it over her head in one smooth motion. Next was her underclothes. 

Clarke ran her hand down Lexa's chest between her breasts and then back up pushing her hair behind her shoulders. She locked eyes with Lexa. She was watching Clarke with half closed eyes, pupils blow. She bit her bottom lip absently and waited for Clarke to continue. 

With one arm wrapped around Lexa, Clarke slowly pushed her back onto the bed. Lexa let Clarke guide her so that she was lying down. Lexa's hands lay at her sides as she watched Clarke shed her coat and finally lean over Lexa on all fours. 

Clarke kissed her again, licking into Lexa's mouth while one hand went back to cupping her breast and pinching her nipples. Lexa gasped into Clarke's mouth arching up ever so slightly. Clarke grinned, pulling away to catch her breath, and then ducked her head to place delicate kisses across Lexa's chest. 

Lexa's hand went to Clarke's shoulder when Clarke tentatively licked one of her nipples. The teasing touches and gentle kisses were starting to rile Lexa up. Clarke could tell by the way her breathing shifted and how Lexa's fingers dug into Clarke's shoulder. 

So Clarke licked, flattening out her tongue, across Lexa's left breast before sucking on the nipple. Her other hand squeezed and groped Lexa's other breast. She flicked her eyes up to see Lexa who was watching Clarke intently, eyes dark, mouth open, face flushed. 

Clarke dragged her tongue down over Lexa's stomach, blowing on the wet trail she made. She paused, pressing her hand between Lexa's legs making her gasp and making her hips push up ever so slightly. 

Clarke sat back to unbuckle and pull off Lexa's boots before slowly undoing Lexa's pants. Clarke watched her spread out and panting, flushed with anticipated and looking at Clarke with eyes that begged her to hurry up. But Clarke was still waiting for her to say it in a breathy moan. 

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa as she hooked her hands in Lexa's pants and waited. Lexa chewed on her lip. 

“Clarke,” she bit out. Her voice was rough and it didn't sound nearly as commanding as it was intended to be. Clarke eased Lexa's pants down a little bit. “Clarke,” she repeated eyes locked with Clarke's. 

Clarke pulled Lexa's pants off roughly before yanking her shirt over her head. She sat on her heels staring down at Lexa completely naked. Clarke ran her hand over her own chest as she stared at Lexa taking in the sight of her naked. It was always better then the images burned into her mind. Lexa was more beautiful then Clarke could ever try to remember. 

Lexa was chewing on her lip, chest moving as she breathed heavily. Clarke pulled her hair over one should before leaning down and pressing her face to Lexa's pubis. She loved the way she smelled. 

With her hands, Clarke began stroking Lexa's thighs getting her to spread her legs wide for Clarke. Clarke placed soft kisses to the soft inside of Lexa;s thighs while she kept one hand on her pubis. She finally dragged her hands down and pushed Lexa's knees up and out opening her up. 

Clarke's kisses turned to nips as Lexa pushed up against Clarke's hand that rested between her legs. And there was that whine that drove Clarke crazy. It wasn't words, but it let Clarke know she was very close. 

So Clarke finally pushed her fingers between Lexa's labia and ran her fingers through Lexa's wetness. Smearing it around, she avoided touching Lexa's clit, touching everywhere else. Up and down and in circles she moved her fingers listening to the tiny whimpers that came out of Lexa. 

Clarke wanted to push her hand into her own pants and get off at the sight of Lexa spread out and waiting _so_ patiently for Clarke's tongue and fingers against her clit. 

She placed on more kiss against Lexa's thighs before using both hands to pull her labia apart and just wait. 

“Clarke please,” came out of Lexa in such a whisper that Clarke almost didn't hear. Her eyes snapped up and Lexa was avoiding eye contact, face bright red. 

“What Lexa?” Clarke asked bending down to circle her tongue over Lexa's clit. 

“Clarke,” she whined. Clarke repeated to motion for a moment and stopped looking up. 

“What?” she asked. Lexa looked grumpy. Clarke smiled brushing her thumb over Lexa's swollen clit. She watched Lexa shudder. 

“Please,” Lexa finally said meeting Clarke's gaze. Clarke smiled again eager to get going. She moved her hair before bending down again and licking obscenely over Lexa's clit and down to her wetness swirling her tongue in various patterns up and down over and over. 

Lexa's hands were in Clarke's hair holding her head down. Clarke had her arms wrapped under Lexa so that she could pull her closer to her mouth. 

She sucked and licked Lexa's clit working it over as Lexa moaned louder and louder. Her nails were biting into Clarke's scalp and Clarke _loved_ it. 

“More, more, more, please Clarke,” Lexa was chanting voice wrecked and breathless. 

So Clarke slid a finger into Lexa as she continued moving her tongue around and occasionally pausing to kiss and suck at her clit. Clarke's finger became two and she worked on moving them slowly in and out of Lea pushing down slightly and then moving her fingers up. 

Lexa's moans were louder and mixed with tiny whimpers as Clarke pushed her closer and closer to climax. 

“Close,” Lexa groaned and Clarke lifted her head up. She wiped her mouth and chin with her hand, still working her fingers inside of Lexa. 

Lexa's chest moved up and down rapidly. Her entire body was flushed dark pink and shiny with sweat. Her nipples were hard. Her lips were swollen and red from being bitten as she tried to keep quiet. Lexa opened her legs wider as if trying to coax Clarke into going back down on her. 

Instead Clarke removed her hand and wiped it on her pants before standing up on the bed. Lexa's eyes raked over Clarke. She removed her bra slowly. She ran her hands over her breasts groaning just for Lexa. Clarke watched Lexa's hands tighten in the blankets on the bed. 

Clarke bent to undo her boots and then stood to kick them off. She slowly undid her pants licking her lips and keeping her eyes low. Lexa sat up to reach up and pull Clarke's pants down. Her pants weren't even to her knees when Lexa shirted nuzzling against Clarke's pubis. 

“Wait,” she said pushing Lexa's head back. Lexa stared up at Clarke waiting for the next order. Clarke stepped out of her pants and sat down. She cupped Lexa's face and ran her thumb over Lexa's bottom lip. 

“I love when you are like this. Waiting for my orders,” Clarke whispered before kissing the girl in front of her. Lexa groaned into Clarke's mouth, hands going immediately to Clarke's breasts. Clarke moaned as Lexa groped her running her hands all over Clarke's body while gently kneading their lips together. 

“Okay,” Clarke said pulling back. Lexa nodded, moving so that Clarke could lie down. Clarke took a deep breath as Lexa instantly licked over her clit and down into her wetness. After a few licks, Lexa got noisy. Sucking and kissing and licking groaning as she pushed her tongue into Clarke. 

Clarke had her hands tight in Lexa's hair holding her head firmly between her legs. Lexa moaned as she worked at Clarke. Occasionally Clarke would push her hips up and hold Lexa's face down leaving Lexa panting and working harder. 

Clarke stared at the ceiling panting and spreading her legs further. Lexa's tongue was amazing. It knew where to lick, she knew when to suck. But at the same time Clarke desperately wanted to pin Lexa down and make her come with just Clarke's hand between her legs...

Clarke grinned pushing her hips up again. “Touch yourself. Just your clit,” Clarke ordered. Lexa groaned loudly to let Clarke know she was doing that.   
Lexa's tongue moved faster licking Clarke all over. She was giving Clarke's clit the most attention though which Clarke loved. She'd direct Lexa if she wanted more, but right now Lexa's tongue and moans were enough. 

Clarke's toes were curling and her body felt hot and flushed. Her legs were shaky and her body was screaming that she was close, so close – 

She thrust her hips up holding Lexa's face between her legs and let out a guttural groan as her orgasm rocketed through her. Lexa continued to lick her clit through it waiting for Clarke to say enough. 

Clarke sucked air into her lungs finally pushing Lexa's face away. She sat up wiping her face off, but Clarke sat up to grab her hand. She pushed her lips against Lexa's ignoring what a mess her face was. 

“Think I should let you come now?” she whispered in Lexa's ear. 

“Please Clarke,” she groaned. Clarke smiled, kissing her again and replacing Lexa's hand with her own. She rubbed circles against Lexa's clit and used her other hand to pull Lexa into her lap. Lexa's sweaty body pressed against her own. She arched back, hands on Clarke's shoulders as Clarke pushed her closer and closer to climax. 

“I need to,” she panted looking down at Clarke. Her body was shaking so ready to go over the edge. Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa's chest, where her heart was thumping wildly and nodded. 

“Come,” Clarke told her. 

Lexa nearly screamed as her body shook and she ground down on Clarke's hand. Her nails were probably leaving marks in Clarke's shoulders. 

She continued moaning until finally she placed her forehead on Clarke's shoulder, pulling her over stimulated body away from Clarke's hand. 

Clarke stroked Lexa's hair. “You're so beautiful,” Clarke murmured holding Lexa tight. She nodded. “Love every sound and word,” Clarke reassured. Lexa melted into Clarke's lap breathing hard still. “I love you,” she whispered pressing a kiss to the side of Lexa's head. 

“I love you too,” Lexa panted quietly from where her face was buried against Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke smiled happily.


End file.
